Kappa
---- |Dernière=Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, |Galerie= }} Le '''Kappa' est un démon des eaux qui hante les mares et les rivières du Japon. Généralités On reconnaît l'animal à son apparence, proche du singe, à son corps couvert d'écailles et ses mains palmées. Le sommet de son crâne est creux et contient de l'eau dont il tire sa force, une très grande force, malgré sa petite taille. Il se nourrit de sang humain mais n'attaquera pas si on lui lance un concombre avec le nom de la personne en face de lui gravé dessus. Lorsqu'un sorcier rencontre un Kappa, il peut le neutraliser ou le rendre docile en essayant de lui faire pencher la tête en avant, afin que l'eau qu'il garde dans le creux de sa tête se vide. Ainsi, l'animal se voit privé de sa force. Il est possible d'agir autrement en lui offrant tout simplement un concombre. Histoire 1993 - 1994 En 1993, Remus Lupin, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, propose à ses élèves de troisième année d'étudier les Kappas. Lorsque Harry Potter se rend dans le bureau de Lupin, le professeur lui présente pour la première fois un strangulot, il lui indique que l'étude des strangulots pose moins de problème comparée à celle des Kappa. Dans la version française, cette mention a été supprimée : "Nous n'aurons pas trop de mal avec lui". Elle est cependant présente dans la version originale : "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas." Plus tard dans l'année, Severus Rogue remplace le professeur Lupin indisposé. Au début du cours, Hermione Granger lui énonce l'ensemble des sujets qu'ils ont précédemment étudié et évoque notamment les Kappas. Dans la version française, la phrase est en grande partie coupée mais la version originale fait apparaître les Kappas : "Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows,” said Hermione quickly, “and we're just about to start -" Pendant l'heure de cours, le professeur Rogue vérifie que l'enseignement dispensé par le professeur Lupin est de qualité, ce dont il n'est visiblement pas certain et ne se prive pas pour le montrer. En regardant la copie brouillonne d'un élève, il affirme que les Kappas vivent généralement en Mongolie...Dans Les Animaux fantastiques, le mot "japonais" est souligné et une mention manuscrite de Harry Potter indique que "Rogue non plus n'a pas lu ce livre". 1994 - 1995 En septembre 1994, Alastor Maugrey annonce aux élèves de quatrième année qu'il a reçu une lettre de Remus Lupin dans laquelle l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal indique les sujets abordés l'an passé. Lupin précise leur avoir inculqué les notions de base sur plusieurs créatures maléfiques, dont les Kappas. Dans la version française, cette phrase est à nouveau coupée mais la version originale fait apparaître les Kappas : "you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" Étymologie J.K. Rowling trouve ici son inspiration dans le folklore nippon. Le Kappa est un yôkaiMonstre très célèbre, petit démon des eaux à la fois courtois et empreint de méchanceté. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' |-| Films= *''Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Liens externes * Notes et références en:Kappa es:Kappa it:Kappa pl:Wodniki Kappa Catégorie:Créatures XXXX Catégorie:Animal Catégorie:Créature aquatique Catégorie:Démon